


哨兵和向导都是直男究竟要怎么建立身体结合

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Relationships: Baek "Swift" Da-hoon/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang
Kudos: 1





	哨兵和向导都是直男究竟要怎么建立身体结合

越野车碾过凸起的石块，车身剧烈颠簸了一下之后又轰鸣向前，掠过一个急弯。

“你是想我死吧？”白多训不满的声音从后座传来，金泰相能想象得出他被晃得七荤八素后皱眉的表情。晕车倒不至于，但休息被打扰了，任谁都不会心情好。这么想着，金泰相的嘴角浮起一丝笑意。

“哨兵这么脆弱的吗？”金泰相娴熟地开着车，头都不回，一脚踩下去，车速猛提，下一个弯道过得仿佛要冲下悬崖车毁人亡，车却又稳又灵巧地一扭，回到正路上。越野车的抓地力配合金泰相的操控，即使攀行在峭壁之上依然游刃有余。

“我本来想休息一下的，”白多训依旧在抱怨，“你这样开车也太野了吧？恩将仇报。”

“恩将仇报？我怎么记得好像是我先发现他们有埋伏的？这不应该是你的工作吗？你哨兵的警惕和敏锐的五感呢？”

“但是我救了你呀，向导怎么会这么蠢，提前暴露在对方射程里？”

白多训的语气一如既往地带点嘲讽，金泰相从后视镜里往后瞪了一眼，对上的却是一对笑成月牙的眼睛。白多训的右肩被固定成一个别扭的姿势，肩上的绷带已经被血染红了一片，衣服前胸的迷彩也被血浸成了深褐色。伤处的紧急处理做得很匆忙，包扎技术一塌糊涂，如果是圣所的演习考核，这应该是一个不及格，但是白多训没有抱怨什么，他甚至还笑得出来。

他们执行任务的时候犯了心高气傲的新人经常犯的错误，以为收集到了足够的情报，足以掌控全局。等金泰相发现还有其他埋伏的时候，白多训已经进了埋伏圈，即使他立刻把消息递给了哨兵，他们还是陷入了极端的被动。金泰相咬牙追了过去，立刻帮白多训吸引了一半的火力。

向导过早进入战场无疑是个不明智的选择，他很快被子弹锁定，来不及闪躲。他闭上眼睛，不敢看自己的死亡，然后他觉得自己被巨大的冲击力弹飞出去。

子弹在白多训肩上炸开。

哨兵相较于向导的机能优势注定了同一颗子弹打在不同的人身上会有不同的结果——致命和肩膀粉碎性骨折的差距。

埋伏他们的人不多，失去出其不意的优势之后被他们联手解决了。他们付出的代价只是白多训肩上的伤，以及他被白多训撞开后摔倒时擦伤了脸。白多训正通过后视镜盯着那片擦伤，金泰相收回视线，“那你别救啊。谁求你了？”

“我不想自己开车回去。”白多训说得理直气壮，好像他救下金泰相真就只是因为这么一个原因。

金泰相的报复是在下一个弯的时候用力一甩车尾，力求把白多训甩到伤肩跟车门来个亲密接触。

他们上方百余米的山巅处，耸立着一座高塔。

“啊？但我不是弯的啊。”

“我也不是。”

金泰相和白多训面面相觑。几分钟之前他们突然被告知要建立肉体结合——回到塔里的流程一如既往，治疗，然后汇报任务，再接受塔对他们表现的反馈，但是这次的反馈里包括了这样一个命令，他们都措手不及。

媒介人照本宣科地给他们读考核报告与结论。大意是哨兵和向导必须建立肉体结合，才能最大限度地发挥自己的潜能。都是他们老早以前就在课堂上学过的陈词滥调了。然后媒介人问他们还有没有别的问题，在听到他们这样的反馈之后，媒介人也跟他们一起懵了。“你们接受训练的时候不知道自己迟早会走到这一步的吗？”他在心里打定主意要找这两个蠢货的教官兴师问罪。

教官尚不知道自己正在被人腹诽，但如果他们知道的话，肯定也觉得很冤，他们之所以从来没有对金泰相和白多训强调要为肉体结合做准备，主要是因为觉得为时过早，两个人都还算年轻，不用如此着急进行这方面的引导。而他们没想到，塔对这对新人的观察和判断是，因为天赋很高且已经成熟，所以应该尽快完成结合。

两方的判断有出入，造成了这个极尴尬的局面。虽然金泰相和白多训当然听说过这些，但从来没想到会这么快落到自己头上，也因此完全没有做任何的准备。

“怎么？不愿意？”媒介人问。

两个人同时摇头，又同时愣住。

媒介人莫名其妙地看着他们：“如果实在考虑之后不愿意请及时沟通……但既然没有不愿意那就快点吧。战场都上过了，难道做爱做不了？大不了闭着眼睛，反正也就一次的事。要找人指导吗？”

回答他的又是同时摇头。

媒介人离开后留下他们两个大眼瞪小眼，

“你刚刚，不会是应付他的吧？”金泰相先开了口。

“怎么？你是？”白多训反问。

他们谁都没作答，没有承认也没有否认，继续尴尬对峙。

“那我们怎么开始？”又是金泰相先问。

“明明你是向导？”

金泰相被问住了。虽然通常向导都是出谋划策的那一个，但他们之间拿主意的大多是性格更加沉稳且霸道的白多训，所以金泰相习惯性地想听他的意见，可这一次，白多训把难题抛了回来。

金泰相转身就走，走了几步余光瞥见白多训跟在他身后，这才悄悄松了口气。白多训手插在口袋里，不紧不慢地跟在向导身后，一脸好笑地看着自己面前低头猛走的人，这个人一贯性格外放，极少有如此慌乱紧张的时候。

金泰相回了自己房间，白多训跟了进去，没有被赶出去，于是顺手把门从里面锁上了。门落锁的声音听起来格外突兀，本就手足无措坐在床沿的金泰相觉得脸有点烫。

白多训在他身边坐下，沉默开始尴尬地蔓延。终于哨兵决定不等了，他往向导的位置坐近了一点，慢慢侧身靠过去，吻在向导的后颈上，他能感觉向导的身体僵硬了一会，然后逐渐放松。他转过身，握着金泰相的肩，吻住了他的嘴。

这个吻结束之后金泰相舔舔自己的嘴唇，奇怪的感觉，“你哪里学来的？”他问。

白多训笑着，“你该反省一下自己为什么什么都不懂。”

他们背对彼此，脱掉了衣裤，肌肤暴露出来的时候金泰相觉得有些羞耻，他不太敢转身去面对白多训。他们并非没有看过对方的身体，一起被训练的时候难免有需要脱掉衣服的课程，游泳、急救，这些都只是基础，还有各种千奇百怪的模拟场景；后来一起执行任务的时候也经常要脱掉衣服处理伤口。他们早就无数次看过对方的身体，也被对方看过，他们熟悉彼此的几乎每一寸隐秘，也习惯了把自己的身体暴露在对方的注视下。

但那不一样，那些都是任务，不掺情欲的，客观的审视，没有一次是为了做爱。想到这里金泰相就紧张起来，如今这一切是他们从未遇见过，且从未受训的。

金泰相发愣的时候，白多训的手伸到他面前，手掌覆盖住他的眼睛，他顺势闭眼，感觉自己被引导着躺到了床上。挺好的，这样就不用面对那些尴尬的场景了，他这么想着，却发现情况并没有好转，哨兵的手不客气地伸到了他的下身。他紧张了。

“你根本就不想跟我结合吧？”白多训抱怨着，语气就像以前抱怨金泰相的急救操作永远一团糟一样，还非常下作地在他屁股上拍了一下。

“那就去跟他们说我们俩不行啊。”金泰相皱着眉，有些不悦。

“是你不行，别赖我。”白多训的手指在金泰相鼻子上刮了一下。以前随意的打闹动作这一刻都被赋予了别样的意味。

“你也没多行啊。你行怎么会没办法？”金泰相反唇相讥。

白多训嗤笑一声，“你不介意的话我就强上了？”他问得自然，仿佛这只是另一个普通任务，又足够体贴，没有一点强迫的意思，把选择权完全留给了金泰相，“反正也就一次的事。”

金泰相觉得心跳空了一拍，嘴却比脑子更快，不服气地挑衅：“来啊。”他后知后觉地开始分析本能捕捉到的那一丝别扭，但是无果。他很快就想不了别的了，哨兵的体能优势在这种时候被白多训发挥到了极致，根本不容他抗拒。金泰相觉得痛，但是痛快。他一直没有睁眼，最后一丝理智为他复读了媒介人的那句话：“大不了闭着眼睛，反正也就一次的事。”真有道理，他想。

完事之后白多训赖在他床上，叹了口气，“终于……”

“你是畜生吧？”金泰相躺在他身边，还有些喘不上气。

“你不是说我不行吗？”白多训翻身压近，“现在呢？”

“滚滚滚。”金泰相没好气地说，不自然地侧头躲开。

“哪有你这样的向导。”白多训小声嘀咕着，又躺回原位。

金泰相不做声，半晌才又干又硬地说：“不满意的话应该申请更换搭档。”

“太晚了呀。”白多训的声音里分明有笑意，“现在没办法了。”

金泰相的嘴巴可不会认输：“有办法啊。结合又不是不能打破。” 

“你是想我死吧？”白多训笑骂，“我死了对你有好处吗？结合破裂很疼的。”

“你也知道？那你早干嘛不跟他们说换人？”

“你也没说啊。”

“你到底是不是直的？”金泰相踢了他一脚。

“你呢？”白多训反问。

金泰相没想好怎么回答，整个世界突然化作齑粉，飘散消失了。

“又做噩梦了？”高天亮还不清醒的声音传了过来。

“嗯。”

“要再试一次吗？” 

“当然。”

哨兵倾身压了过来，他的身体很容易就接纳了对方。他能够轻易看到高天亮的精神图景，生机勃勃的世界，而他自己的精神图景依旧残破碎裂，边缘一片空荡，连接着一片没有彼岸的虚无，无法修复，以至于他们的世界无法以任何形式交融。

“还是不行吗？”高天亮的声音打断了他的思绪。

“再试一次吧。”金泰相说。

高天亮被分配到他身边的时候，年轻的哨兵像他当年一样手足无措，而他已经能老练地安慰新来的搭档了：“战场都上过了，难道做爱做不了？”看着高天亮一脸的狐疑，补充说，“大不了闭着眼睛，反正也就一次的事。”他感知着结合断开的地方，听着耳朵里血液鼓噪的声音，笑着说，“真的，比你能想象得还要简单。”

他的新搭档第一次进入他身体的时候非常顺利。

“我没骗你吧？”他笑着问。


End file.
